The light to my darkness, the sun to my night
by GrangerAndRiddle
Summary: Luna Lovegood couldn't help but feel alone after her parents passed away, voldemort couldn't help but still feel the void of emptiness in him, even after the war he won. Both yearning for companionship, and they would find it in the oddest way possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Luna's P.O.V_

**I silently skipped down the hallway, taking each step a little further, I wan content today I had finally found my nargle repellent. The pesky little things would leave me alone for awhile now, which was a very good thing. They liked to invade your mind, and make a mess of things, and I seemed to be misplacing things as of late, which was no doubt thanks to them, she would soon find out though. She quitley sat down , things just hadn't been the same since both her parents passed away. Her home used to be a warm, loving place. Now all it held were cold, distant memories of the past. She needed a release something to get her mind off things, or more so something to focus on. She needed something to be compassionate about, and that would be passionate about her in return. She needed someone to love, and little did she know love was right around the corner.**

_Voldemort's P.O.V_

** I walked around my throne room alone not quite sure what to do, I had gained all the power I required. I had even defeated Harry Potter. Still there was that empty feeling inside my stomach, I couldn't help but realize what the void was when it was right in front of my eyes. All my loyal death eater had it, Lucius had Cissy, Rodolphus had Bellatrix, even the younger Malfoy Draco, had Astoria Greengrass. There was a saying behind a great man is an even better woman. He hated this feeling of want, but at the same time rationalized, and accepted the adreneline of it too. Of course the only problem would be finding someone to share this new experience with, it was not problem for him to find a woman. After the war he had returned to his form of Tom Riddle. The only thing was he didn't want just anyone. He wanted something special, crazy, exciting, and unique. Oh how uncautious he was when he wished for unique, didn't he know to be careful what you wish for? Well he would soon find it in the oddest way possible.**


	2. Chapter 2 A spark, maybe insanity?

_Luna's P.O.V_

**I wondered around the dark forest, I knew I shouldn't be out here alone of course. The thing was nowhere was safe since the war, so I might as well be in the place they least expect. She was hunting for unicorns, she wanted to make friendship with them, like she one had once upon a time, back in hogwarts, the simpler time. She smiled upon her quaint little memories. She slowly wondered around the forest humming a little tune nuder her breath, She started to whisper the lyrics under her breath, a song her mother had once sung to her, she was so caught up in remembering the whole tune, she didn't even notice she has gotten lost, or the curious eyes wwatching her from afar. She slowly began to sway which quickly led to a dance, or a waltz of sorts , how funny this was. Most people fled from the dark forest, and here she was dncing in the middle of it, it started to slowly rain, and soon Luna found herself in a downpour she giggle, while dancing gracefully, leaping about. Only then did she notice the curious, fierce, magnificent eyes.**

_Voldemort's P.O.V_

**He watched her with a fixated glance, what is it she was doing, dancing in the middle of a forest? didn't she know it wasn't safe here, he had made sure of that. He wasn't about to complain she was here though, he was rather enjoying himself. The girl was a good dancer, and watching her, he could tell she was passionate about it, he could see her eyes light up, she looked to be having a good time. He for the first time in forever, smiled. Then he heard her giggle at the sudden rain, and he grinned, this girl was truly delightful. She began to burst into a fit of giggle, her clothes, he couldn't help but notice, were clung to her body now, showing off her figure rather well. He shook his head, what was he thinking, he needed to be torturing this girl, to find out why she was here. Still he couldn't help but just sit here and gaze at her some more, then he noticed she had finally met his gaze, and there eyes, met and both felt a sudden spark, like a light flickering, or a key to a lock, there eyes fit together perfectly.**


	3. Chapter 3 a turn of tables

_Luna's P.O.V_

**I felt a feeling I never felt before, my eyes crept into his, and it was instantly, a spark possibly of insanity, possibly of something more. As soon as I looked away from his eyes, I did the most oddest thing for me, I fainted...**

_**(After Luna's Blackout)**_

**I awoke to a strange room, I looked around to examine it, there was a tall wooden dresser, then a desk with many papers scattered across it, on the floor there was a brass chest, but the thing that caught my eye the most was the four post, bed in the middle of the room. It was very luxurious, and had black silk sheets. It was strange because the pillows were white, she had the strangest urge to jump on that bed. She only didn't because she feared there might not be any nargle repellent sprayed in this room, and they usually liked to get under your matress, and knot your hair at night. She sighed and got up from the chair she was in starting to wonder around the room, then she felt a hand grab her shoulder and press her up against the wall, when lips came crashing against hers, luring her in even farther, she kissed back, feeling bites, and pulls demanding entrance. She tried to hold it off, but ended up giving up welcoming the tongue to explore her mouth, which it did, rather well too. She then felt a tickle by her ear, followed by a warm rush of whispers " Do you know the power you have over me, I don't understand it, just by watching you walk I felt the need to do all of that, tell me little one, what curse of magic is this?" She was confused and replied " Tis' not magic, maybe the nargles have gone to your head, sir'." she said, with a serious shrug. "ahh, so your Luna Lovegood, I should of known you have the beautiful looks like your mum, but your crazy idea's must come from your wrackspurt of a father yes?" he said grinning. "You knew my mother? what's your name? and my father is not a wrackspurt!" she said in quite a rush that her words might of slurred she couldn't tell, so she waited and listened. "Hmm yes I saw your mother once or twice, and Miss. Lovegood, I am suprised someone that was in the order such as yourself wouldn't notice your own enemy." He said smirking, pushing her against the wall again locking her in a lip trance. He kissed her roughly, bruising her lips with each kiss, and she was enjoying herself suprisingly, then she felt her legs fly from beneath her and she was in his arms, he carried her to the bed and sat her down, kissing her again. She moaned and he smirked. She then realized who he was, Voldemort! How stupid she had been not to realize it soon, she slapped him hard across the face then. "ouch! what the hell luna?" he yelled, with a red mark across his cheek, down to his jaw bone. " Your Voldemort!" She said kinda' feeling stupid for pointing out the obvious. "Yes, and your Luna Lovegood, now that we got this all figured out.." He kissed her again but gentle this time a slow wonderful kiss, and Luna lost herself. She didn't care who she was, or who he was. All she felt right now was them together, as if they never even had lifes, or were people, as if the only thing that ever mattered was this moment right now. She curled against him, cuddling him. While he supported her sitting her in his lap, cross legged. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "You have become precious to me, in the short time I've know you pet." He whispered smiling and luna thought she saw a hint of blush. She kisssed his cheek and muttered a few words before scooting away, and curling up into a ball, before falling asleep in his bed. Hmm odd things happen, they always did with her she had never been one for normal, but this way taking things to a new level, and she was enjoying every minute of it.**


End file.
